Burning Dawn
by A Lurking Demon of the Night
Summary: A young girl has just moved to Hoenn, and is starting her journey throughout the land. But between the annoying talking Mudkip and three battling gangs, will she ever manage to survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Set mostly in Hoenn. A few flashback sequences in Kanto and Johto, and the sequel (If I ever get there) will be set in Sinnoh. Happy happy.**

**Right, please don't accuse me of writing a Mary Sue. I'm not trying to.**

The moving van pulled away from the quaint little cottage, and the smiling woman standing in front of it turned around to walk into her new house.

The furniture was neatly placed (Those delivery Pokémon were experts!), and not a single picture hung crooked on the walls.

One of said pictures showed a young preteen, about nine, hugging her smiling mother, along with a older boy of about sixteen.

Four years later, things had certainly changed.

An auburn haired girl lay sprawled on her bed. No matter how neatly the delivery Pokémon placed everything, this girl had managed to make it look lived in and worn.

Her name was Adria Bryant, and she was… Asleep.

… What? She was tired. So would you be after a six hour plane flight from Johto, coupled with being forced to carry her mother's extremely heavy suitcase and nearly falling down the airplane steps.

Adria rolled over- And fell off her bed, letting lose a volley of well put curse words as she rubbed her aching behind.

"Adriana? Come help me put the food away." He mother's voice floated up the steps like a leaf on the wind, and Adria, still rubbing her sore rear, proceeded down to the kitchen to help her mother.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few minutes later, her mother had kicked her out of the house due to annoyance at Adria's listlessness and insisting that the fresh air would do her some good.

"I'm not an old lady! I don't need _fresh air_!" The teenager bellowed as her mother slammed the door. Growling threats to thin air, she stalked around the small town.

_Small_ seemed to be the perfect word to describe Littleroot town. Comprised of three houses, a large building that had it's window shades drawn, and a pond, the village did not endear itself to Adria.

"Some place to live!" She muttered, kicking a small stone.

Suddenly, a small girl raced up to her, with a cute yellow dress and a deep pink bow set amongst her dark brown curls.

"Hey! There's someone in trouble down there!" She squealed, pointing to the only way in and out of the town, a path bordered by trees.

"Wha-?"

"C'mon! I'll show you!" And with strength disproportionate to her size, the little girl seized a handful of Adria's shirt and almost dragged her to the entrance of the path.

She could now hear someone yelling, and some low growling. Without bothering to look, she ran up the path, came to a bend, and saw a really humorous, if not downright hilarious scene.

A man in a white lab coat was being pursued by a Zigzagoon, his bag lying around by the entrance to some tall grass. 

"Hey, please! Help!" The man yelped as the Zigzagoon tried to take a bite out of his rear.

"Right!" Adria darted forward, then did a double take. "With what?"

"My bag! There's some Pokèballs in there!"

Adria sprang over to the bag, and grabbed the first one she could find. Hurling it, a flash of light later, and a Mudkip stood in front of her, looking almost bored.

"Wow. Mudkip. Cool." She smiled at it, and then it's eyes practically popped out of it's head.

"Wow, you are one hot chick!"

"What the hell!?" She almost fell over in shock. "You can talk?!"

"It's not that hard." The Mudkip shrugged.

"And, don't call me hot. Or chick." Adria pointed at the Zigzagoon and shouted. "Use Tackle, will ya?"

"Oh! Yeah." The Mudkip launched itself at the Zigzagoon, grappling with the brown Pokémon. The Zigzagoon Growled at the Mudkip, who shrugged again and Tackled on Adria's order.

All the while, the guy with the lab coat was cowering by a nearby bush, being utterly ignored by everyone in the vicinity.

A few more Tackles and the Zigzagoon passed out. The Mudkip let out a victory cry before Adria recalled him to his Pokèball.

"Thank you!" The man in the lab coat snatched the Pokèball away from her and stuffed it hastily into his bag. "You saved me from a rather unpleasant situation."

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Professor Birch. I am a Pokémon researcher here at Littleroot. And you are-?"

"Adria. Bryant. I just moved here." Adria looked over at the professor. He seemed to fit the typical image of a guy who didn't get a date for his high school prom and had allowed that to direct his life.

"Ah. Well, I need to get back to my lab. Goodbye, Adria." And without so much as a second glance, Birch walked off.

Feeling slightly annoyed, Adria headed back home. Her mother was standing by the front door, holding something behind her back.

"Hey mom. What's that?" Adria approached her.

"Well, it's a little surprise that your brother sent you." She held out a Pokèball, with a tiny flame inscribed on it.

"Wha-? Colin sent me a Pokémon?" Adria took the ball and tossed it. A surge of light later, and a Pokémon she had always adored since she was a little girl appeared.

"Cynda."

"Holy- He got me a Cyndaquil?!"

"Well, I was saving it for your birthday, but then this lovely man came by and told me what a great battler you are, so I decided to give her to you early."

"Her?" Adria took a closer look at the Cyndaquil. It had a large five petaled pink flower behind what she assumed to be an ear. "Oh yeah. She's got a flower."

"Well? Aren't you going to name her?" Her mother asked expectantly.

"Eh? Oh. Umm…" Adria took a long look at the Cyndaquil. Then something clicked. "Sakura. She's Sakura."

"That's a lovely name, dear. Now come inside, we have to decide what color we are going to paint the closet."

Adria nodded, recalling Sakura and following her mother back into their new house.

**There. Not too Sueish, I hope? Sigh…**


	2. Getting A Nuisance, and Meeting a Bitch

**Thank you, person who reviewed. Here we go. And I do not own Pokémon. Never have, never will, unless I get that mind control device working again…**

"Mom, I hate green!"

"But it's a lovely color!"

"Mom, you don't paint closets. Not unless you're OCD."

"Are you suggesting-"

"Mom, c'mon. Who the hell paints a closet?"

"Well, I am. Now, if you're going to be irritating, go outside." Adria's mother pointed to the door.

Adria stomped out, deciding to let Sakura out. The Cyndaquil snuffled at some pink flowers idly, while Adria sat down and put her face in her hands.

"Ah, hello again." She looked up.

Birch was standing a few feet away, smiling at her.

"Hey." Adria looked back at Sakura, who hid behind her.

"I thought you didn't have a Pokémon of your own?" Birch asked, looking at Sakura, who hid further behind Adria.

"I just got her after I saved you." Adria patted Sakura's head reassuringly and recalled her. "What did you want?"

"Oh, well, you know the Mudkip you saved me with?" Birch seemed to despise the words 'Saved me', but continued. "He won't shut up about how beautiful you are and keeps popping out of his Pokèball to annoy me."

"Has the Mudkip ever gotten dropped on his head?" Adria asked, secretly wondering how anyone but her mother would think she was even decently attractive.

"No. Why?" Birch seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Huh? Oh, nevermind." Adria's eyes strayed too the Pokèball in the professor's hand. Could it be-?

"Well, since he annoys me- Ahem. Since he seems to want to be with you, I want you to have this Mudkip." Birch held out the Pokèball to Adria.

"Are you fricking serious?" Adria asked, taking the Pokèball and staring at it.

"Yes. You may keep him, now I need to go check on an experiment of mine-" Birch turned around to see a teenage girl with long blonde hair glaring at him. "Oh. Hello, sweetie…"

"Daddy, why'd you give that girl a Pokémon?" The girl whined, tossing her hair angrily. She looked slightly older than Adria, but not by much. She was wearing very expensive clothes, and had at least three piercings in each of her ears.

"'That girl' has a name." Adria muttered.

"Oh, shut up." The blonde girl snapped at Adria. Turning back to Birch, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else in the world _but_ here, she whined. "You were gonna give me all three of them. You promised."

"Melanie, I have another Mudkip I can give you-"

"You promised!" She shouted, tears pouring out of her eyes as she stamped her foot.

Adria was fighting a maniacal desire to laugh. Here this girl was, probably older than she herself was, bawling her eyes out over a mentally ill Mudkip. And annoying as hell.

"Sweetie, daddy has more Mudkips I can give you! I'll give you a Skitty too, how's that sound?" Birch was turning red, and even as his daughter brightened at the mention of a Skitty, looked like he wanted to fling himself off a cliff.

"Umm, I should go, right?" Adria had difficulty speaking without giggling.

"Yes. Tell your mother I said hello." Birch was sweating copiously, and Adria couldn't blame him. She dashed back into her house, up the stairs into her room, closed the door, flung herself on the bed and tried very hard to go to sleep.

It didn't work for a while, as sunlight was streaming into her room as it descended into reddish gold clouds.

Eventually, she closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her.

**Sorry if it's short. And, I did take a Mary Sue test for Adria and got a three. And that's only because of the talking Mudkip. **

**BTW, Birch has two daughters. One is Melanie, the other is Mary, who is a bratty little girl. **

**We meet Shady in the next chapter, and Adria gets a Pikachu. Happy happy.**


End file.
